fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Underground
Synopsis Rei wakes up and stretches. She goes inside the bathroom and takes a shower. Josh walks inside the room after going for a walk, he sits down on the bed and stretches more and he changes into his normal clothes. Rei finishes her shower and she gets on a towel and she hugs Josh. Josh blushes and hugs back and they kiss. Web announces that everyone must regroup in the main hall. Rei gets on clothes and Josh and Rei run to the hall, where the others are. Web breaths and starts talking. "Okay lady and gentlemen. Today is the first official day of business for Syndicate Japan. So don't ruin our reputation like I did..." John stares at Web and John looks at the other members. "We have not identified the masked man as of now. We can all say that he has connections to JAHC." Bagel sits up. "Wario, and John will only be here for a few more days, I will stay for two more weeks just in case anyone needs help." Web nods. "Alright! Let's go!" Anime Opening plays Shin walks down the street as he sees Fiah and Bagel driving and he jumps on their car as Fiah tries to get him off. "GAH! Come on! I just bought this!" yells Fiah as Bagel tries to get him off and he looks at his face. "ITS THE GUY FROM BEFORE!" Bagel calls for back up and Rei looks down at them from a tall building. Rei shrugs and breaths. "I have a clear shot!" to black [ Commercial Break #1 ] back in Rei shoots her rifle and it hits Shin in the heart, and Shin dies immediately. Bagel looks at him and back at Rei. "G-good shot.." They drive back to the HQ. Web stares at the chalkboard and draws an X over Shin. "We got one down...unknown minus one renaming..this is gonna be a tough job guys." Rei walks with Josh. "Yeah it is." They hold hands as they walk back to their room. Wario stands up. "I think I might go sooner than expected. I think that Web can handle this." Web nods. "Okay. We will see you some other time then, Wario." Wario nods as he exits HQ and John shrugs. "I think I'll stay until the end of the week." He looks at the calendar and it says Friday. Bagel walks in and stretches. "I'll stay until next week." Rei and Josh are in bed as they kiss more. Rei looks inside Josh's eyes. "What's the matter?" Josh looks back in her eyes. "It feels like someone is watching us..." Fiah appears and Rei screams and she punches Fiah out of her room and Fiah laughs. Web walks over to Fiah. "If you can't be mature...your out." Fiah sighs. "B-but they are--" Web slaps him. "They weren't watching you.." Fiah sighs more as he walks to his room. Web looks at at John. "It seems too quiet outside..." John nods as Fiah runs towards them. "We got company..." to black Break # 2 back in Web and Bagel runs to Fiah's room and there sits Kinjo. "I guess it's time for me to leave.." Web grabs him. "No..who are you?!" Kinjo scoffs. "I'm no one." He punches Web and he punches back. Bagel intervenes. "STOP!" Kinjo growls. "I'll be seeing you guys soon." He flies away as Bagel heals Web. "Who is gonna heal you when I'm gone...hm?" Web shrugs. "I'll teach Fiah how to heal me." Bagel laughs. "That'll be fun to watch." Web sits up and Fiah gets back in his room. "This is just the beginning...we are not done yet." Web walks to the hall and to the left. He then goes in his room. "I will defeat you, Anti-Hero Club!" to black Anime Ending plays Reviews Category:Chaossy Category:Episodes Category:The Syndicate Anime